Summeredge
Overview Summeredge is a bustling human capital, complete with a castle, military garrison, upper class residences, excellent shops, gladiatorial arena, university and squalid slums. Summeredge is the capitol of the Kingdom of Elarewyth. Up until about two hundred years ago Elarewyth was ruled by a monarchy. Eventually after calls for a more democratic rule in the country the monarchs stepped down and allowed for a council to rule. Summeredge was placed under the care of a governor. Points of Interest Main Square * Stand(Left) ** Potion of Antivenom *** 100G *** 50% Resistance to all Toxic attacks for 10 turns ** Potion of Cold Resistance *** 100G *** 50% Resistance to all Cold attacks for 10 turns ** Potion of Heat Resistance *** 100G *** 50% Resistance to all Fire attacks for 10 turns ** Small Healing Potion *** 40G *** Recover 150HP ** Small Mana Potion *** 40G *** Recover 100MP ** Ressurection Potion *** 50G *** Revives all allies(outside of combat) * Stand(Right) ** Apple *** 10G *** Recvover 200HP(outside of combat) ** Bottle of Water *** 10G *** Recover 100MP(outside of combat) ** Bread *** 10G *** Recover 200HP(outside of combat) *** Tasty bread... yummy! * Inn ** Doesn't sell anything ** A girl will be here asking for help after you finish the main quest for Summeredge ** You will receive a Mysterious Note from the Innkeeper North of Square * Rich District ** Man who lost his wife is here ** Governor's house is here(inaccessible after main quest) ** A house you can get inside of is here but there's nothing inside * Barracks ** After the main quest you will gain access to the insides of the barracks and will receive a quest to go to Novos and ask for money ** You can have sex with the lady that gave you the quest when you turn it in by questioning your reward and slapping her although this will make you more corrupt West of Square * This is the poor district * Drug Dealer ** Hydra Tooth *** 50G *** Increases your Magic Attack Power for 5 rounds(risk of addiction) ** Bon Stone *** 50G *** Increases your Physical Attack Power for 5 rounds(risk of addiction) ** Werewolf Claw *** 50G *** Increases your Agility for 5 rounds(risk of addiction) ** Wisp Essence *** 50G *** Increases your Magic Defense for 5 rounds(risk of addiction) * Abandoned Hut ** This is where the rich man's wife is * Brothel ** Closed until after the main quest and even afterwards you still cant access it ** You will receive a quest to stop its activities after the main quest *** Ruksana ejoys this quest more than Meredith East of Square * Blacksmith ** Bronzed Battlehammer *** 500G *** +110 Physical Attack Power *** -15 Agility ** Sharpened Piercer *** 500G *** +90 Physical Attack Power *** +10 Agility ** Silver Greatplate *** 550G *** +200HP *** -05 Physical Attack Power *** +30 Physical Defense *** -05 Agility ** Steel Defender *** 700G *** +100HP *** -07 Physical Attack Power *** +35 Physical Defense ** Chainmail Treads *** 500G *** +150HP *** +25 Physical Defense *** -03 Agility ** Kite Shield *** 400G *** +35 Physical Defense ** Armoured Tunic *** 500G *** +150MP *** -10 Physical Attack Power *** +25 Physical Defense *** +15 Magic Attack Power *** +15 Magic Defense ** Titanium Axe *** 650G *** +35 Physical Attack Power *** +03 Agility ** Iron Katana *** 700G *** +45 Physical Attack Power *** +03 Agility ** Skimpy Harness *** 200G *** +30HP *** +02 Physical Attack Power *** +05 Physical Defense *** +02 Magic Attack Power *** +02 Magic Defense *** +02 Agility *** +02 Perception ** Metal Harness *** 450G *** +70HP *** +04 Physical Attack Power *** +15 Physical Defense *** +04 Magic Attack Power *** +04 Magic Defense *** +04 Agility *** +04 Perception ** Plate Harness *** 900G *** +150HP *** +06 Physical Attack Power *** +30 Physical Defense *** +06 Magic Attack Power *** +06 Magic Defense *** +06 Agility *** +06 Perception ** Blacksteel Greatsword *** 650G *** +250 Physical Attack Power *** -30 Agility ** Blacksteel Dagger *** 300G *** +130 Physical Attack Power *** -15 Physical Defense *** +30 Agility ** War Staff *** 560G *** +120 Physical Attack Power *** +90 Magic Attack Power ** Steel Longbow *** 550G *** +170 Physical Attack Power *** -20 Physical Defense *** +15 Agility * Tailor ** Storm *** 1,000G *** +50MP *** +30 Physical Attack Power *** +60 Magic Attack Power ** Fiery Wand *** 900G *** +50MP *** +45 Physical Attack Power *** +70 Magic Attack Power ** Padded Drape *** 800G *** +50MP *** +20 Physical Defense *** +04 Magic Attack Power *** +04 Magic Defense ** Greatcloak *** 800G *** +50MP *** +18 Physical Defense *** +08 Magic Attack Power *** +09 Magic Defense ** Magician Cap *** 550G *** +100MP *** +15 Physical Defense *** +03 Magic Attack Power ** Grand Staff *** 500G *** +50MP *** +45 Physical Attack Power *** +45 Magic Attack Power ** Renewd Vambraces *** 300G *** +350MP ** Anti-Pregnancy Potion *** 30G ** Gem of Destruction *** 200G *** +50HP *** +50MP *** +15 Physical Attack Power *** +15 Physical Defense *** +15 Magic Attack Power *** +15 Magic Defense *** +15 Agility *** +15 Perception ** Gem of Darkness *** 500G *** +100HP *** +100MP *** +35 Physical Attack Power *** +35 Physical Defense *** +35 Magic Attack Power *** +35 Magic Defense *** +35 Agility *** +35 Perception ** Gem of Submission *** 900G *** +400HP *** +400MP *** +55 Physical Attack Power *** +55 Physical Defense *** +55 Magic Attack Power *** +55 Magic Defense *** +55 Agility *** +55 Perception ** Sparring Outfit *** 500G *** +100HP *** +100MP *** +25 Physical Attack Power *** +25 Physical Defense *** +25 Magic Attack Power *** +25 Magic Defense *** +25 Agility *** +25 Perception * Sex Club ** Inaccessible before finishing the main questline for Summeredge ** It is inside the tailor's, you must meet a guy that gives you the Red Letter, remember to read it in order to access the club ** First time here you can have sex with a blonde at the end of the club on the north side. If you chose the noble origin then i should tell you that this is your mom ** If you go in there a second time you will witness an argument between some girls and you can offer to help by volunteering Meredith to replace one of the girls for that one time(Meredith goblin bukkake) ** Upon gainin Tistrya as a companion you can return to the club and have a treesome with anna * Church ** If you go to the lady praying at the altar you can go to the dungeon under the church and either question or torture a thief that stole a large amount of money and hid it * Arena ** Accessible after the main quest for Summeredge ** You can become champion if you beat all your opponents * College ** Accessible after the main quest for Summeredge ** You can find a very interesting person named Twilla on the right-hand side of the entrance *** Scene with Rulwe *** Scene with Amatum ** You come here to recover the staff for Ruksana's first companion quest South of Square * Entrance to Summeredge ** Farmlands *** The quest you receive from the girl at the inn takes place here *** there will be a point in which you can either save the girl or stop the which and although it is a though decision stopping the witch has a happier ending *** After beating the witch you can decide whether or not to fuck her but just arresting her will make you less corrupt *** The witch escapes no matter what you do ** Oakshire(the orientation of this game is kinda wonky) Events * If you pick the Soldier Origin you will actually witness the orc assault on the city * If you pick the Thief Origin you will be in Summeredge until your prison break * Visiting Slinsk after finishing two main quests will grant you access to Summeredge via an invitation from Governor Nyro due to your heroic actions * Zent can be recruited as part of the main storyline * Carys can be recruited here * After killing Nyros you get to see a strange scene at an undisclosed location Category:Locations